Automated equipment handles work pieces so that the ones having the desired rotational orientation will be selected for an assembly purpose. The shape of the work pieces used in this invention is cylindrical with a longitudinal flat along its longitudinal axis. The work pieces are sorted so as to accept only the ones lying on their longitudinal flat. This invention is particularly suitable for sorting video or audio styli.